The Perfect Afternoon
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: The perfect afternoon Klaus mentioned in his last conversation with Camille, in episode 2x19. This is the story about how Klaus defeated Dahlia and then went to Camille, as he was not in mood to see the siblings who had betrayed him. Klaus and Camille talked and in the end Camille somehow landed herself a date, with the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. Klamille! R&R!
1. Sorry for the sudden invasion

**A/N: Hello there!**

**Here's another Kamille story for y'all Kamille lovers out there. This is gonna be two or three chaptered story. Just a random idea that popped into my mind when I heard the dialogue that Klaus told Camille in the last episode. It was an epic ****dialogue, and Klaus' voice was filled with so many emotions! I just wish that the writers get Kamille together ASAP!**

**Self Promotion:**** If you love Kamille, like I do, go check out my other Kamille fics: **_**"**__**The Dungeon and The Spark**__**"**_** and "**_**Thought that I could make it right**_**"**

**Inspiration****:**_**"And then one day when all this was past, I might find you, and profess my innocence, and because you are you, you would believe me, and we would pass a perfect afternoon, in a corner ****café ****together. And I would wish for nothing more."**_**—Niklaus Mikaelson, The Originals, Season 2 Episode 19**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Camille was standing in front of her wardrobe, trying to figure out what she could wear. Klaus and she, they were going to visit some places, about which he refuses to tell her. She knew that one of the places was a café, but the rest she was still unknown to her.

She searched her almirah, for something to wear, but there was nothing that was up to her expectation, and she didn't know what she should wear. As she was going through the crises, she let her mind wander to how she had landed herself in this situation.

After Klaus had defeated Dahlia, he had came to her and told her that he really appreciated her believing in him, when his own sibling, who had known him for thousand years, did not. He told her about their treachery, and they talked...and when he was leaving she reminded him his promise.

It had been a week since that happened, but Camille still remembered it as though it had just happened a moment ago, each and every detail. All the emotions she felt when she saw Klaus were still raw in her mind.

* * *

**Flashback: One week ago**

Camille stood there, in front of the mirror, in her night wear, when she saw Klaus' reflection in it. There he was, dressed in all black, except for the dark grey shirt, which was barely visible; as it was covered by the black hood jacket he wore.

She turned around to look at him and gasped at what she saw. His cloths were dirty with blood and torn out at places. There was also a hole in his shirt, right where he heart was supposed to be, and it brought back the memories of when she had pulled out the white oak stake out of his chest. He also had a few cut of his face and palm and looked like he had just stepped out of a war, which he probably had.

"Oh my God, Klaus! What happened? Are you fine?" She asked walking up to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I just had a brawl with Dahlia. I am sure you could forgive me for my poor appearance." Klaus said, with a slight smirk, as he entered the house.

Camille stopped right in front of him and kept her hand on his chest, where there was a hole, from what looked like a stake, "Who did this?" Her voice laced with concern.

Klaus kept his hand above hers, on his chest, and answered in a calm voice,"Dahlia tried to kill me by staking me with the white oak stake." At this Camille's eyes widen in and he mouth hung open in surprise and fear. She knew he was here so everything worked in their favour, but then also, the mere thought that she might had lost him, shook her to the very core.

Klaus sensed this as; he kept a comforting hand on her shoulder and murmured in a soft voice, "Don't worry, love. I ended her miserable excuse of life before she could succeed in her task."

Camille looked at him confused and slightly angry, "How could you be so careless as to let her get her hand on the stake? And where have you been past two week? Every time I came to see you I was told, either by Elijah, or by Rebekah, that you were working on a plan to kill Dahlia and protect Hope! This was your plan? Handing Dahlia the one weapon that could kill you all?" Her anger fuelling up with each and every word till the time Klaus cut her off, "I swear, even if you have lived thousand years, you still-"

"I am sincerely sorry for that, but you see I was with a dagger in my heart and unable to do anything." Klaus told her, which only seemed to anger her more.

"But you told me that the daggers _didn't work_ on you!" She was furious that he was lying to her.

"They didn't use to. But this was no ordinary dagger; this one was specially made by them, Kol and Davina, for me." Klaus reviled, "And Elijah was the one who used it on me. After you went home that night, Elijah came and we had a fight, where he used it one me, to put me into a deep slumber. Even Rebekah knew about this. While I was daggered, Dahlia came and took my body, along with the stake." He finished,"I can show you what happened afterwards if you want to see?" He offered her a firsthand experience.

"Umm..." Camille hesitated, "How long will I be having nightmares after seeing this?"

"You have seen worse, love." Klaus assured her, reminiscing about the time Mikael had staked him and also about the time he had shown her who he truly was, a monster, even though she didn't share the same feelings.

"Okay." Camille agreed with him to show her.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Share your thoughts! I will update with the next chapter tomorrow, I know this was short, but I want the Klaus vs. Dahlia to be a separate chapter, so bear with me? Please?**

**Looking forward to hear from y'all!**


	2. But you best believe there's hell to pay

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Did I say I will update the next day? Yes I did...sorry. Life and all, same ol'. Well, but I updated now! Go ahead read and share your thoughts!**

**As you read this just keep in mind that this is a fiction for what I _wanted_ to happen not what will or is happening. Dahlia is not as weak or stupid, in reality, but just let she is, for the sake of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus was lying inside his open coffin in a dark dungeon, with the exception of one or two candles. Dahlia strolled in and, with a flick of her hand, lit all the thousands of the candles there.

Then she went to Klaus and started murmuring a spell, while she pulled out the dagger."I really did not intended to kill you, when I came to this town, after all it was you, who had graced me with the second new born. And all I wanted was what was promised to me, by the woman who gave birth to you. But now I have come to realise that it was wrong of me to presume that you would keep her words. You brother and sisters tried to take me down yet again. Now, to teach them a lesson, I am forced to kill you." Dahlia spoke as if she didn't have a choice. As if someone was threatening her to this.

Klaus was up, but he couldn't move. Whenever, he tried to get up or move his hand and leg, some force pulled him down, flat against the coffin, again and again,"What have you done to me?" He groaned.

"Nothing, just a simple spell." Dahlia shrugged. She then went to a dark corner and pulled out an object. When she stepped into the light, Klaus could tell it was the white oak stake. His eyes went wide in surprise and a very little proportion of...fear.

"Stay still and this will be over soon." She spoke as she swagged over to him,"This is what they tried to kill me with." Dahlia said revealing a knife to Klaus as she put the stake on a makeshift table,"And now I will destroy it, as I destroy you." She walked up to him and placed the knife on Klaus' chest, closed her eyes, and started chanting spell in her witchy language.

Klaus gathered all his strength and shook the knife off himself. The knife fell inside the coffin, near his hand, and he somehow managed to wrap his finger around it, without Dahlia noticing, because of the closed eyes and murmuring.

Dahlia flickered her wrist, eyes still closed, and the stake floated to her hand, with the flames burning brighter. As she held it in both of her hand and brought it down, it pierced his skin and dug into his chest. Dahlia was not putting all of her force into it, as she believed that she had all the time in the work and he was weak enough. But she was wrong.

Klaus gathered all of his strength and brought the knife up, and plugged it into his 'aunt's' body, aiming for her heart. This was the only time he could succeed, with he element of surprise. Dahlia had not seen this coming, therefore she fell back to the ground, with the knife inside her chest, eyes wide, and getting paler.

He wrapped his hand around the stake in his body, which thankfully had not reached his heart, and pulled it out. He laid there for a moment, when he saw Dahlia's body go up in flames and a victorious smiled graced his lips.

* * *

Camille gasped as the vision ended. The horrible image of the stake in Klaus' body and the thought of him being seconds away from dying disturbed her.

She suddenly launched herself to him, hugging him as though there were no tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, wanting to silently tell him what he meant to her. As she knew she didn't had the courage to speak the words yet, too afraid of the rejection.

Klaus stiffened under her touch, before slowly relaxing. Camille still didn't let go, she clinched close to Klaus, making sure he was there, and it was not just her imagination, wouldn't be the first time if it was.

But as Camille was still reassuring herself, she felt Klaus pull away. When she looked at him, she could tell the reason. Even thought he had turned around as soon as he could, she still caught a glimpse of his retreating veins and his beautiful amber eyes with golden highlight.

"Forgive me for that. I have been daggers for two weeks, and here not fed since." Klaus spoke, not turning around once.

Her hand shot out to wrap itself around his arm. She pulled at it making him turn,"Good bye, Cami."

"It's not the best time for you to leave." She spoke calmly, even though she knew the threat she would be in if he stayed. But she didn't care. All she cared about at that moment was that Klaus didn't do something he would regret in the morning.

Many saw him as a monster, a ruthless killing machine, but Camille knew that there was more to him than the meet of eyes. He too felt remorse and guilty. He put up a hard frontier for everyone and acted like he didn't care, but she knew it was just that. A frontier.

"It's the worst time for me to stay." Klaus countered back, finally meeting her eyes to make her realise the seriousness of the situation.

"If you leave you will go on a hunting spree and slaughter innocent people." Camille argued.

"And If I stay I may harm you." Klaus looked directly into her eyes.

"I know you will never hurt me." Camille said as she took a step closer to him. There bodies weren't touching, but there wasn't too much space between them. Klaus looked her in the eyes and the intensity of it made her look away. "And even if you did." Camille spoke again,"It's not like I have someone waiting on me." As soon as she words left her mouth the mood darkened.

Klaus went ridge, she could tell even though she was not touching him. He looked at the blonde girl in front of him and he refused to believe that was what she thought about herself. That she thought she was worthless and will not be missed.

He kept his hand on her chin and made her look at him. She tried to resist a bit, but it was of no use. When there eyes met Klaus told her,"That is the only stupid thing that has ever come out of your mouth. You will be missed, more than anyone of us. If I were dead, I will not be missed by Davina and maybe even Marcel. If Elijah die he too will not be missed by wolves. But if you die, each and every one of us will miss you. Davina because you are the first person she felt connected to after being captive for months. Marcel too will miss you for obvious reason. Elijah and Hope will also miss you. The time you spent with them in the safe house is something they both treasure, I can tell. Hayley will also not be unaffected by your death. You are friends, I assume. You are not just our psychiatrist, Camille. You are our friend. And don't ever think you will not be missed."

He could still see the doubt in her eyes and the pain. Camille was hurt that he had tell the reason what everyone would miss her, but him. _Would he not miss her? Was she just another naive human girl to him?_

It was like Klaus was in her mind,"And the most, you will be missed by me. I am not just saying this because I want to make you feel better, but I am telling you this because it is the truth. You are like no one else I have ever met in my whole lifetime, and you will never be forgotten, even if I live to be a thousand millenniums."

"Thank you." Camille said when she felt comforted by his words. She was really glad to know, and now all her fear sound childish and silly. She was extremely embarrassed, as the fear subsided, and she felt guilt, for she was the one who was suppose to help him, not the other way around.

"No, thank you." Klaus told Camille, and earned himself a confused look,"That's what I came to tell you. The reason I came to see you were, firstly, I didn't want to see my so called 'siblings' who betrayed me to Freya and then Dahlia, somehow. And the other reason was," He placed his hand on her cheek and spoke from heart," to thanks you. Thank you for being you, for believing in me when my own blood didn't. And for being this stupendous friend and therapist in hour of need."

"You don't need to thanks me for all that. It's something I enjoy doing. And you did repay me number of times by saving my life." Camille spoke with a thousand watt smile, which bounced back at her, via Klaus.

"I must leave now. I have some pressing matters to discuss with my family." Klaus said and began to move and Camille stopped him,"But you did-" She started but was cut off by Klaus,"I will feed. And I will not kill anyone tonight, I give you my words."

As he made his move to leave again, he held a solemn look in his eyes that told Camille that he didn't anticipated having the conversation with this siblings. Then suddenly she remembered something and called for him,"Hey, Klaus."

He was facing the window when her voice reached him, he did not turned back but paused there and waited for her to continue,"I am looking forward to that perfect afternoon at a corner café."

He smiled to himself, but turn to look at her, and fled from her house.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Share you views! You know I love them! And the feed my muse too!**

**P.S.: Anyone gonna talk to Leah Pipes on FaceBook during the Q&amp;A? I sure am gonna! If you have any question, you can post them there (on the official page of The Originals), or leave them in a review here and I will be sure to pass them along!**


	3. Nervous Preparation Unexpected Surprises

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the third and the second last chapter! I wish you like it, I sure loved writing it!**

**Enjoy! See you at the end! ;)**

* * *

Camille remember that when she woke up the next morning, she reminisced everything that had occurred last night. She remembered Klaus coming to her and showing what he had endured the past few days. She was happy that he confined in her, but then she recalled her last words to him and all the happy mood faded away.

_"I am looking forward to that perfect afternoon I was promised."_

At that time the words have just slip out of her mouth like the most natural thing, but now that she put her head into it, she felt unsure. She was sure that Klaus now sees her as one of those desperate girls, she so hated.

Camille usually woke up in high sprites, but that day when she woke up there was no smile adoring her face. She kept thinking about her last sentence to Klaus and how he had left without giving an answer. She was so mad at herself for not thinking twice before she spoke.

Although, all that anger disappeared when she spotted something at her night stand; a card. Camille picked it up and as soon as she read the content, a smile bigger than her regular smile returned to her face. It said:

_Dear Camille,_  
_I don't usually break my promises, specially when made to someone as beautiful as you. Please accept this invitation and clear you schedule of the upcoming Sunday. I will be picking you up at 12 in the afternoon, to live up to my words._  
_-The hundred dollar guy._

The content was hand written in beautiful cursive and Camille felt for a second that it might have been printed, but the two drops of ink Klaus had dropped at the right corner convinced her otherwise.

The whistle of her kettle snapped her out of her day dreaming state and brought her back to the present. She cursed as she realised that she had spent the past half an hour day dreaming about the past and now she was left with only three hours to get ready. She hadn't even decided what she was going to wear!

Camille was still trying to decide what she should wear when the thought of a certain Mikaelson clicked her mind.

She rushed towards her bed, picking up her phone dialled the number of the said person. The person on the other side answered the called on the second ring,"Hey...I was wondering if you could come over...I am a crises only you can solve." Camille waited to receive a positive answer and when she did, she ended the call with a thank you telling the said person to come alone.

* * *

As Rebekah Mikaelson stood in front of the house she's been summoned to, there was only one thought running through her mind.

_What crises would make Camille call her, instead of Klaus, or Elijah?_

Rebekah knocked on the door and when the it opened, she was greeted by Camille's smiling face,"Hi! Thanks for coming on such a short notice."

"So, what is the crises you told me about?" Rebekah asked as she entered the house, not needing an invitation as she was in the body of the witch named Eva Sinclair.

Camille kept her quite, but motioned Rebekah to follow her inside. When the duo reached Camille's room Rebekah spoke in a surprised voice,"What the bloody hell happened here? A tornado passed by?"

The room did looked like a tornado had passed though it, there were cloths lying around on every surface; bed, dresser, floor, and a few on night stand too.

"No, its just, I can't decide what to wear." Camille told Rebekah, to which Rebekah rose a confused eyebrow, not figuring out why she need to call her to choose a dress,"And that's why I called you here. You've known him for a thousands of years, please help me choose." Camille pleaded.

"You are going out with one of my brother? Which one? Please tell me it's not Elijah." Rebekah asked for conformation in a desperate and surprised voice. The reason she didn't want Elijah to be the one Camille was going out with was because she knew how Klaus felt about her Camille, to some extent, and if Elijah asked Camille out, it will only worsen the situation her were in with Klaus. He was still mad at them and they had not seen his face in the past week even once.

"God no!" Camille spoke horrified, as she had never seen Elijah as anything but a close friend,"I am going out with Klaus, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me?" Rebekah scoffed,"I haven't even seen his face since the night he killed Dahlia. That day he came to the compound and told me, Elijah and Freya that we are no longer his family and he doesn't want to see out faces. We tried to talk to him numerous time, tried to apologies, but whenever we got close enough for him him to sense our presence, he speeds away." She sighed,"I hardly got a glimpse of his face twice or thrice the past week." The blonde who was occupying the body of a witch paused for a moment, as if decided she should confide in Camille or not,"I never thought I will be saying this, but I bloody miss him."

Anyone could hear the pain and regret in her voice, and if that wasn't enough, her eyes were filled with gloss. Camille felt sorry for her and see that Rebekah was ready to make amends, if Klaus gave her a chance.

"I will talk to him." Camille promised and she intended to keep it.

"Thank you." Rebekah smiled genuinely at the blonde girl,"Now, let's get started shall we?" Rebekah said with a glint in her eyes that made Camille question herself...has she made the correct choice calling Rebekah to help her?

* * *

It was 11:30 in Camille's wall clock and she was ready. Rebekah had told her to be her normal self and not obsess too much over what to wear. She had also assured her that,"Klaus fancy you for who you are, not what you wear."

They both had agreed that Camille should wear a white sun-dress, that fell just above her knees and pair it up with dark blue Jean jacket, along with a pair of high black velvet boots, with 3 inch heels.

After dressing up Rebekah had insisted that Camille let Rebekah do her make up. Camille wasn't a fan of make up, so she decline. In the end of a short argument, Rebekah has came out to be the victorious one, as expected.

When Camille had begged her to go light with make up department, Rebekah dropped the idea of lipstick and eye-shadow, and only used gloss and this eye-liner. She also applied small amount of blusher at Camille's cheek to make them look more rosy than usual.

As Rebekah was sure that Camille looked,"Perfect." she had decided to get going, because she didn't want to ruin Camille's time with his brother. And if Niklaus knew that Camille was with Rebekah, it was invertible to stop him from getting angry and ruin the mood.

Camille snapped out of her daydream and checked the clock, only then did she realised that it was 11:56 already. I really need to stop day dreaming today! She thought to herself.

She went in her room to make sure she had switched off everything then made her way out again and went to sit on the couch and looked at the clock again.

Camille was getting more and more angst-y with the each passing moment.

_What if Klaus thought I over did it with the outfit and make-up? What if this is just a friend thing to him? What if I am under-dressed? What if I didn't stand up to his expectations?_

These thought and some other along the same like kept bugging Camille, till she heard a knocking sound on the door. She looked at the clock, only to realise it was exactly 12:00 PM.

_Suck it up Cami!_ She scolded herself as she went to open the door. When she opened the door, her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Share you views! You know I love them! And the feed my muse too!**


	4. The long awaited moment

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the last chapter! I wish you like it! And I do hope it is worth the toooo long wait! :) I don't know for sure if it is, so go ahead and tell me what you think after you are finished reading.**

**Enjoy!**

** See you at the end!**

* * *

When Camille opened the door her breath caught in her throat. There he stood, not wearing anything out of ordinary but still looking handsome as hell. Klaus was dressed as usual, in a dark grey tee which was looking out from underneath his black jacket. The jacket wasn't his usual one, it looked like it was freshly brought. They were both dressed perfectly and matched each other on each level. None of them was over dressed or under dressed.

"Hey there," Camille was the first one to snap out of her haze.

"Hello, luv." Klaus greeted back,"You look stunning, if it's not obvious." He handed her a single rose which she accepted and asked him to come in,"I will just put it in a vase." She told and left.

When Camille came back she was laughing, much to Klaus' curiosity,"What's so funny, may I ask?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You didn't use the window today." Camille spoke with a teasing undertone, and when Klaus realised what Camille had realised a few moment ago, a slow smile made his way to his face, and then he laughed along her.

* * *

They had been driving for some time now and Camille was still unaware of the whereabouts of the place they were going to. She was normally good at getting under Klaus' skin and making him confess, but all her attempt seem to be going in vain at the moment.

"Klaus-" Camille began again but was cut off by Nik,"You are not going to get anything about the place 'till we reach it, sweetheart."

"Okay." The blonde sighed, knowing there was nothing left that she hadn't tried.

The duo rode in silence after that till the time Klaus started to pull in on a raw road in between the woods,"So, we are going nowhere? There is nothing that deep in the woods." Camille complaint.

Klaus rolled his eyes and spoke,"Relax, will you, love?" Camille huffed a sighed but stayed quite, she knew that if Klaus had pulled in that path there must be something that his old ass knew about.

After a few minutes of ride Klaus announced,"We are here."

Camille just had had enough time to register his words before Klaus was out of the car and at her side, opening the door for her, like a perfect gentleman.

He had brought her to a café as he promised. The café wasn't fancy, it looked like a normal café with glass doors, through which Camille could see tables and chairs and a counter.

Klaus took her hand and lead her inside the café, both their faces adorned by mile long smiles. As they entered Camille noted that there were a few couples sitting on some of the tables and sighed internally.

_Thank God he didn't compel the whole café for us._

Camille looked around the place and saw a waiter coming up to them,"Right this was, Mr. Mikaelson." He spoke to Klaus and Camille raised an eyebrow to which he shrugged.

The pair followed him to the private section,"As you wished, there will be no one here today, you have this whole place to yourself." The boy said as he smiled kindly.

Camille looked around the place and realised that she had made assumptions rather quick. Klaus indeed had compelled them the private section. There was a table lying in the middle of the room, with rose petals spread all over and a single candle in the middle.

"Klaus," Camille started when the waiter had left them alone,"What was the need for all this? We are gonna sit on only one table, why did you compel us the whole section? You know I hate it when do you that, compel people an-" Camille's speech halted when Klaus pulled her toward himself and started to sway lightly. Only then did Camille noted the soft jazz music that was playing in the background.

He kept his hand on her waist and pulled her slightly closer and her hands automatically snaked around his neck. His mouth was near her ear and she could feel his breath fan over her side.

"I didn't compel them," Klaus whispered,"I brought the place for the day."

"Oh God!" Camille gasped,"You wasted so much money!"

Nik pulled back a little, so that he could connect his eyes to hers, and then spoke,"You are more than worth every penny I spent." With seriousness in his eyes.

Just then did the two of them noticed the hair breath of distance between their faces. If he dipped his head a little or if she raised a bit on her toes, their lips would meet in a perfect melody.

But Klaus did that annoying thing he always do and choose that exact moment to pull back and show restrain.

"Shall we have something to eat?" He asked the beauty in front of him. When she nodded, he took her hand and lead her to the table in the middle of the place that was decorated with rose petals and candlestick. When the duo reached the table, Nik pulled the chair out for her.

_Who knew Klaus could be so gentlemanly?_

When they were seated they picked up their menus and rang the bell. The same waiter, who had escorted them, came in, and then both placed their orders. The waiter went back, leaving the couple in comfortable silence.

"Cami," Klaus broke the silence,"Tell me about your life before and all the crazy drama."

And so the conversation flew easily till the time the waiter returned with their orders and they both started eating. They had a good lunch and Klaus told her that she would like the dinner even more. To this Camille had questioned him when did she agreed for dinner and Klaus has replied,"I did tell you to clear your schedule for the whole day, did I not?"

After the lunch they had hung around in the café for some more time before making their way out.

"Where to next?" Camille asked. Klaus just smiled as he took her hand and told her to follow him.

Camille followed Niklaus without any restrain, enjoying the warmth of his hand against her. Klaus had lead her to the middle of the wood and stopped at the foot of a very very tall tree,"Think you can climb?" He had asked.

Camille looked up the tree and it was really tall. But when she and Sean were kids they used to climb trees all the time and it couldn't be that hard,"I can try." She told Nik,"But stay close, I don't wanna miss my bartender duties tomorrow because of a broken ankle or they might just fire me." She joked, slightly serious, and Klaus nodded with a smile. She hadn't even asked why he wanted her to climb the tree and it did tons to show her faith in him.

She carefully climbed the tree, Klaus just below her, keeping a cautious eye. They had came quite high and Camille feared if she went any further the branches will break under her and Klaus' weight, so she stopped.

When Klaus was around her he asked,"What happened, love?"

"The branches are getting fragile." Camille told him.

"Well, I've claimed higher, but if you do not feel comfortable, then we will stop here." He moved so that he was standing right behind her,"Close your eyes." He asked Camille in a low voice and she could feel his breath fan over her neck. The blonde closed her eyes but her grip on the tree for support tighten.

One of Klaus' hand snaked around her waist,"Cami, love, I need you to let go." Camille's eyes fluttered open at his request. She looked down and there was a good ten floor gap between them and the ground,"Are you serious? I will fall!" She complaint.

"Trust me. I will never let anything harm you." Niklaus promised and something in his voice made Camille believe that he wasn't just talking about falling from tree.

"Okay." Camille sighed and close get eyes. Klaus' arm pulled her closer to him so that her back was pressed to his chest. Camille slowly left the support of the tree. Niklaus picked her up slightly and turned her, till the time both of them were facing East,"Open your eyes, love." Klaus spoke in a feather light voice, near Camille's ear.

She complied and was met with a beautiful sight of sun setting in the water. It looked like the sun was just going to drown in the sea. The sky wasn't just of it's regular blue colour, but it also had the hints of pink, yellow and orange in it. And the layer of trees before the sea, that could be seen from the height Camille and Klaus were at, was like the cherry on the top. It was as beautiful as it gets.

Klaus motioned for her to sit down on the branch and she did, followed be him. They say there for somewhat fifteen to twenty minutes, watching the sun getting lost into the water.

In the time being Camille had somehow landed herself on a position for which she didn't want to get out. Ever. She had her head on his shoulder and one of his hand was gripping her close to him, by her waist. The position they were in made her feel like they were normal couple, however the reality was far from it. He was a thousand years old hybrid, she was normal human. And they were string in the top of a tree, not in sand of the beach side. Yes, they were far from normal but Camille wouldn't change anything if she could.

"Let's go to the next spot?" He asked,"Or do you want to go home?" Nik offered when he saw her tired eyes.

"Can we go to the next spot some other time? I am very tired." Camille spoke trying to snuffle a yawn.

Sure." Klaus said and got up, offering her his hand, which she accepted. He then helped her up to her feet.

"Do you trust me?" He asked out of the blue.

"Do you think I would have been here, if I didn't?" Camille questioned back.

"Close your eyes again." Klaus spoke with a wide smile. Camille complied his request without any complaint or hesitation, gripping him as a steady support.

Klaus moved in closer to her and picked her up in bridal style. This act earned him a gasp from Camille, who wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly. Nik walked over to the end of the tree and then he jumped off. Camille's heart starting beating faster as the wind flew through her hair. Her grip on Klaus tighten and she buried her face in his chest. Klaus smiled at her action and landed perfectly on his heels. He stood there for a moment, but when Camille didn't let go he told her,"You can let go now." Camille slowly opened her eyes and realised they had reached the ground and they were both fine. Klaus put her to her feet but kept one of his hand around her waist.

* * *

It was a long ride back to Camille's house and she had fallen asleep along the way. Klaus continues to drive back to her home, but his eyes again and again kept averting from the road to look at her sleeping form.

When they finally reached her house, Klaus contemplate whether or not to wake her up. After looking at her angle like sleeping form - a slight smile on her lips, a carefree look on her face, her body relaxed, despite the fact that she was sleeping in his car - and his decision was made. He couldn't wake her up, so he picked her up in bridal style and took her to her house and tugged her in bed.

After he was sure she was comfortable, he left the room. He went out and called the home delivery, deciding on ordering pizza, as it was the one thing that everyone ate. Or so he had heard. It took sometime for the food to show up, Klaus had spent the mean time by watching Camille sleep - observing the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took, listening to the slow sound of her heartbeat, memorising the features of her face.

The bell rang after an hour and he went to take the order. Klaus paid the bill and went back in the kitchen to arrange the food. When he was done, he went inside Camille's room and sat by her side on the bed. Camille had a smile gracing her lips and the features or her face were relaxed, a strand of hair had fallen over her face, which Klaus pushed back tenderly. She looked so much as peace, that he almost didn't want to wake her up. Almost. But he knew it wasn't healthy for humans to skip meals therefore he shook her body slightly enough to wake her up.

Camille slowly opened her eyes to realise she was in her room, she blinked away the sleep and saw Klaus sitting by her side on her bed. She was confused as to why he was there, but then she remembered. The whole afternoon she had spent with him flashing before her eyes.

_Did I fell asleep? Weren't we in his car? Did he carry me to the apartment?_

"C'mon, let's get something in you, then you can go back to sleeping." Klaus said as he got up and offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted and stood up.

When the duo stood outside Camille's room, an unconscious gasp escaped her mouth,"Klaus, I can't physically eat that much. Not even in a dream." She told him.

"I know," Klaus spoke rolling her eyes,"But I didn't know which one you'd like so I ordered one of each variety." His told sheepishly, as if that was nothing. At which, he received a look from Camille like he had grown a second head.

"You wasted so much money!" Cami whined,"Again!" She added as an afterthought.

"You don't worry about the money, love, and it wasn't wasted as I told you earlier also." Nik shrugged as he gently pushed her towards the couch and ordered her to sit down and eat.

Camille started by eating one piece of each pizza to taste them all, then she thought she would decided which one to eat, but by the time she was tasting the last pizza, her stomach felt like it would explode if she ate anymore.

While Camille was eating, Klaus sat there on the same couch, looking at her adoringly, after she was finished, he cleaned the table, despite her telling him not to. After he was finished he cleaning, he stored the untouched pizza sliced in their respective boxes and kept them on the kitchen counter.

He then came back and sat beside Camille again,"So," She started,"We've been talking about me the whole day. Let's talk about you." She suggested, knowing where she wanted the conversation to go.

"You already know all about me, you were my stenographer, remember?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't." Camille answered back crossing her arms in front of her to show her defiance,"I only know bits of it. Anyway, I am not interested in the past, tell me what's been going on in your life since you killed Dahlia." She slowly approached the sore subject at which Klaus visibly tensed. They had been having a really good time and Klaus didn't want yo ruin it by talking about his siblings.

"I have been spending a lot of time with Hope." Klaus decided to answer, at least it was the truth. He had never lied to he he didn't see a reason why he should start now.

"What about Rebekah and Elijah?" Camille got straight to the point. She wasn't the type of person to roam around the topic, given the individual was comfortable with her. And seeing the time Klaus had spent with her that day, she'd say he was pretty comfortable around her.

"Camille..." Klaus sighed and she could see water at the brim of her eyes, which was there due to the painful memories of his siblings and their betrayal.

"Tell me." She spoke in a tender voice as she slide closer to his body, their knees touching, and place her hand on his.

Nik looked down on his lap, where their hands laid on one and other, as he voiced,"I don't want to ruin the perfect afternoon I promised, so don't make me lie to you." He pleaded truthfully.

"The afternoon has ended, it's ten thirty right now." She said looking at the clock behind his head,"And nothing would make this day perfect that you opening up to me."

The thousand year old hybrid sat there, thinking but he knew how the blonde sitting in front of his was and hence he was aware he was not getting off the hook.

After a few moment of silence passed and Klaus had still not uttered a word, the brave bartender decided to take charge,"Okay, I will make it easy for you to start talking. Why are you still mad at them?"

"They daggered me!" Klaus spoke in a _is-it-not-obvious_ voice.

"You did it to them a few times yourself, did you not?" Camille quipped back but managed to keep her voice calm and tender.

"They all acted moral and were mad whenever I daggered them but what did that do?" He asked rhetorically,"They jumped at the first chance they got of daggering me. And not only that, when I daggered them I took their full responsibility. Never once had I ever betrayed them to any enemy to die. Dahlia abducted me and they couldn't stop her! I never let anything happen to them while they were in coffin because of me!" Klaus was seething when he finished.

After he had let it all out, he took a deep breath and realised that he was still with Camille on their _supposed-to-be-perfect_ date which he thought he now had ruined. He looked down in guilt.

Camille could see they change in his eyes, so she moved her free hand and placed it on his face, his stubble scrapping against her soft skin.

"Klaus, today was the best day I've had in a really long time and you know what someone said? _If you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best._"

"Marilyn Monroe." Klaus interrupted.

"Yes, so you've heard it?" She asked not waiting an answer,"Now that I had the best of you in the afternoon and evening, don't hesitate showing me this side." By the time she had finished she was closer to him than before.

They both gazed into each other's eyes and just like that, the magic returned. They didn't know who had moved, but suddenly their faces were so close to each other. Klaus mind was filled with inner struggle, trying to decide his next move. He put his hand on Camille's cheek and she immediately leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and he took the time to appreciate the feel of her soft and smooth skin against his hand.

"Camille..." He sighed and her eyes flew wide open,"This is not safe for you. _I _am not safe for you. I have a thousand years of baggage and enemies with me and you are a mere human. This will never work out, and so I have to let you go, Cami." Klaus spilled, it was unlike his to be this vulnerable in front of _anyone _but he can't lead Camille on, he knew they had no future in which she'd be safe, so he knew he had to do this. He had to let her go. _It would be better for her. _

"Is that want you want?" She asked in a rueful voice,"You want me to stay away?"

"It doesn't matter what I want!" Klaus' voice was high now,"It's not safe for you to get tangled in my life!" His retraced his hand back to his lap.

_Why can't she see I am trying to protect her?!_

"Well, Klaus, new flash! I am _already_ deeply tangled in your life. There's nothing you can do to change it now!" Camille spoke, her voice level matching his,"My fate was decided the moment I took birth in the O'Connell's family." Her voice lowered,"Nothing you could've done would've changed it. And even if you cut your chord with me I will still be friends with Rebekha, Elijah, Davina, Marcel, Hayley and care about Hope."

"Cami, I can't put you in danger." He tried a different approach,"And I am not talking about my enemies, I, myself, am dangerous. I can loose temper very easily and it wouldn't be good for you if you are around me."

"Let me decided what's good for me?" Camille asked fiercely,"And I never said it will be easy, it gonna be _really _hard. We are gonna have to work at it _everyday_. But I want that because I want _you_. I want _all_ of you." She barely got the last words out and Klaus' mouth had claimed hers.

Klaus tried, he tried to hold back, but hearing her say those words, he couldn't anymore. It was like he _felt_ compelled to kiss her and he couldn't win against the power anymore, and he didn't want to win.

Camille was shocked at the sudden attack, but relaxed soon enough and let herself get lost in the feeling on his soft yet passionate lips. She moved her hand and they seem to have a mind of their own as they roamed over his body, feeling his hard back, then making their way to his head and getting tangled in his hairs, running her finger over his scalp.

Klaus moved his hand to circle her waist and pulled her even closer, if that was possible. Now, Camille was sitting on his lap as his hands explored her body, the soft plane of her clothed back, one of his hand moved to her neck and positioned her neck so that he can get a better angle and the other fell on the small of her back.

They only broke away, when Camille felt the need to breath. But Klaus kept her close to himself, not letting go for one moment.

"Camille..." He started but she didn't let him finished as this time it was her who crashed their lips together and kissed him hard. Whatever he had wanted to say got lost as he lost himself in her and she did the same.

This time it wasn't just a kiss, it was a promise he made to her, that he will be around as long as she wanted him to be. And she relished that moment of peace.

When they broke apart Camille spoke only nice words,"Today's the best day I've ever had."

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Liked it? Or not? Did it feel rushed? I wish you didn't feel like the chapter was too long...cuz this is one of the longest chapter I have ever written. Share you views! You know, I love them! Review one last time for this story, please?!**

**The quote(s) I used in the above chapter was of **Marilyn Monroe** (as Klaus said) and the other one you _may_ have noticed was from **_The Notebook_.

**P.S.: I will be posting another Klamille one shot in a few, so keep an eye out for that one, if you liked this. It will be all fluff and romance.**


End file.
